When you tell me you love me
by Angelofmorning
Summary: Sirius känner inte längre något för tjejer och en natt när han är hungrig tar han med sig Remus och han förändrar hela Sirius liv. SB/RL


Det här är en gammal historia som jag hittade. Den är hastigt skriven så den kan vara lite färglös.

Hoppas att någon läser den.

_Sneda stycken är tillbaka blickar och tankar._

'''''

When you tell me that you love me.

Sirius:

Han står och hånglar med en rödhårig tjej. Eller ja, det är hon som står och leker med honom, han har tankarna på annat håll.

Det ända skälet att han står där är för att han försöker få tillbaka dom heta känslor han en gång kände för tjejer.

Det hade börjat en helt vanlig dag, eller en efter middag... nej det var kväll... en fullmånes kväll:

_-Vi har tappat bort honom, säger James panikslaget._

_-Vad menar du med vi? Frågar Peter. Jag vet vart han är, fortsätter han._

_-Vart är han då? Morrar Sirius_

_-Han står ju där borta vid sjön, ser ni inte?_

_-Jag springer till honom, han håller på att förvandlas tillbaka. Och ni fixar kläder och förbandslådan, säger Sirius innan han förvandlar sig tillbaka till hund form och springer bort till Remus._

_När han är framme tar han sats och hoppar, mitt i hoppet förvandlar han sig till människa form och landar tungt på Remus._

_-Tja, säger Sirius glatt. Vi trodde att vi tappat bort dig, men här är du._

_-Aj, var det där nödvändigt...? vad menar du med tappat bort? Tappade ni bort mig? Vet du hur mycket skada jag kan ha gjort?_

_-Här är dina kläder, avbryter Peter försiktigt._

_Sirius tittar ner, han har helt och hållet glömt bort att Remus inte hade några kläder på sig._

_Han känner sig generad, när han ser Remus nakna kropp och en ny känsla vakar till liv._

_-Måste ni ligga och...? ja ni vet, frågar James och rynkar på näsan._

_-Hur så vill du också var med? Frågar Sirius och ler._

_-Kan du kliva av? Frågar Remus och andas tungt på grund av Sirius tyngd._

_-Ja, men va det inte mysigt, då? Flinar Sirius men egentligen är det precis vad han känner._

_Sirius tar Remus mantel och sveper den över Remus samtidigt som han reser på sig..._

Remus:

Han sitter på trappan och väntar på att Sirius ska bil 'klar' där inne.

Han gillar inte rödhåringen som är där inne med Sirius just nu. Hon var okej innan, men nu är är hon hatad till tusen av Remus.

Han tittar på klockan och för en sekund funderar han på att skolka, men det skulle inte löna sig dom skulle få två veckors straffkomendering av McGonagall.

Han suckar och reser sig upp. Sakta närmar han sig dörren och knackar.

Sirius:

Han är räddad av Remus.

Snabbt tar han på sig sin tröja och går ut och stänger dörren efter sig så att tjejen kan klä på sig.

Ett högt pang hörs, Remus har blivit träffad av dörren.

-Förlåt. Hur gick det? Jag är så ledsen. Kom så går vi till Poppy och kollar till din bula. Tack förresten, för att du räddade mig från... henne, säger Sirius och rör försiktigt på Remus arm.

Remus ryser till, men Sirius märker inget för han är upptagen med att hålla tillbaka sina rysningar.

-Ska vi skolka från lektionen, jag kan säkert få Poppy att ge oss ett intyg, säger Sirius efter en stunds tyst vandring.

-Visst, men lova att vi tar igen lektionen själva.

-Jag lovar.

Remus skulle kunna få Sirius att lova att han skulle gå runt naken i hela slottet.

'''''

Sirius:

-Hej Poppy, han behöver något åt sin bula och jag skulle sen behöva ett intyg se, ler Sirius charmigt.

-Javisst, Mr. black Black.

-Det är väl inte så farligt?

-Nej antagligen inte, säger Remus.

-Ni får ursäkta mig, men jag måste ta hand om en annan elev. Tror du att du kan göra det här Mr. Black? Det är bara att smörja.

-Javisst, säger Sirius och harklar sig nervöst.

Sirius tar den lilla burken och börjar smet salva på bulan.

Sirius känner hur han ryser och drar ner ärmarna på sin klädnad så att ingen ska se att han fått gåshud.

Remus:

Hur kan han bara röra mig så försiktigt och sen inte se hur jag reagerar.

Han måste väl se något; dom röda kinderna, gås huden, svetter i pannan eller hans nervösa sätt? Inget?

Kväll:

Sirius:

-Remus! Viskar Sirius och ruskar försiktigt på Remus.

-Va e' de? Frågar Remus sömnigt.

-Jag e' hungrig.

-Ta med James, låt mig sova, muttrar Remus.

-Men jag orkar inte med honom, säger Sirius och kliar sig med handryggen i ögat.

Remus kan inte mot stå Sirius, tre års beteende.

'''''

Dom smyger sakta genom korridorerna. Remus kan inte låta bli att snegla på Sirius, Sirius som irriterat försöker få sitt hår att inta ligga i ögonen.

-Här försök med den här, säger Remus och håller fram en av gummisnoddarna som dom har fått experimenterat med.

-Vad är det?

-Det är en gummisnodd. Vänd dig om, Sirius vänder sig om som Remus säger och Remus börjar samla ihop Sirius hår i en tofs. Så det vart väl bättre.

-Ja, säger Sirius och tittar in i Remus guldfärgade ögon.

Efter två minuter står Sirius fortfarande och stirrar in i Remus ögon.

'Om han inte slutar så kommer jag att kasta mig över honom' tänker Remus.

Remus kan inte hålla sig längre och han drar Sirius till sig och kysser honom.

När han släpper honom så är Sirius bara chockad och Remus mumlar ett tyst förlåt.

När han ser hur Remus tittar ner i golvet så känner han den där välbekanta känslan som han kände för tjejerna förut.

-Remus jag är inte gay...

-nä, mumlar Remus och tittar ner på sina skor.

-Men jag kan bli för din skull.

Remus tittar förvånat upp men hinner bara se Sirius svarta kalufs innan han känner hans varma läppar mot sina egna.

-det här kommer att bli världens nyhet, överallt på löpsedlarna kommer det stå: tjej tjusaren Sirius Black byter sida, skrattar Remus.

-Jaså, själv då?

-Men hur vet du att jag någonsin har gillat tjejer?

-När det förstås men jag gissar...

-Gissa på du, han tittar in i Sirius ögon; ögonen som ser ut som grått silke som silver.

-Jag tycker att det känns lite konstigt, säger Sirius fundersamt.

-Varför då? Frågar Remus lite oroligt.

-Ja. Det här med kille, kille och tjej, tjej det har ju just blivit accepterat och det första som händer är att skolans största tjej tjusare väljer en kille.

-Det är lugnt, säger Remus som tror att han vet vart Sirius vill komma.

-Nej jag menar inte så. Jag har vetet att jag har äls... gillat dig länge.

-Du var på väg att säga älska eller hur? Frågar Remus förvånat.

-Nja, okej då jag har vetat att jag har älskat dig länge.

-Tack dom orden värmer, jag älskar dig också, det har jag gjort sen första gången jag såg dig, han lutar sig fram och kysser Sirius.

Sirius ler lite innan han börjar kyssa tillbaka.

Slut.


End file.
